Surat yang Terlambat
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Kushina adalah istri yang baik, dan tengah menunggu surat dari Minato, suaminya. Tapi, Naruto justru menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Kushina bingung dan akhirnya memutuskan sebuah ide yang berujung pada dirinya yang akhirnya malu sendiri./Warning Inside. #Biweekly Prompt5.


Naruto bukanlah anak yang rewel.

Siapapun itu, tidak akan pernah mempercayai kalimat diatas.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, Naruto punya-nya mbah Masashi Kishimoto, tuh!**

**Surat yang terlambat © Ru Unni Nisa**

**Warning : AU, Naruto dan Sasuke yang imut, Membingungkan, Don't Like Don't Read**

.

Sampai kapanpun, Kushina akan selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, seperti yang ia idamkan sewaktu kecil. Apalagi bulan Ramadhan. Suami yang dicintainya, Minato Namikaze sampai saat ini tengah bekerja merantau ke luar pulau. Sudah beberapa tahun tidak pulang, dan dia penasaran apakah suaminya berkerabat dengan Bang Toyib.

Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap berkomunikasi, lewat surat tentunya. Menggunakan ponsel? Pastilah uang gajian suaminya sudah habis untuk beli pulsa. Media sosial? Suaminya adalah laki – laki yang alim, tenang dan ceria melebihi mentari itu orang yang _kudet_. Ponsel suaminyapun masih menggunakan ponsel _pisang_.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala ringan, bagaimana bisa ia lupa alasan menikahi suaminya itu? Ah, ya. Minato adalah suami yang baik, sabar dan bekerja keras untuk menafkahi keluarganya. Tanpa Kushina sadari, kedua pipinya memerah. Namun, dengan segera menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. _Ingat Kushina, puasa!_

Tak menghiraukan pikirannya yang menghayal, ia kembali membalas surat suaminya yang kemarin tiba dan memberikan pertanyaan yang semoga suaminya itu dapat menjawabnya sebelum lebaran. Karena Kushina bukanlah wanita yang suka diberi Harapan Palsu.

...

Lebaran tinggal tiga hari lagi.

Dan Kushina belum mendapat jawaban dari suaminya itu. Biasanya, Minato adalah orang yang cepat membalas surat. Dan sekarang Kushina hanya diam di rumah berharap secarik kertas yang dilipat dan diselipkan ke kertas lain yang bernama amplop dan berisi jawaban pertanyaannya itu dapat segera sampai ke rumahnya.

Kushina menengokkan kepalanya pada televisi yang ia tonton namun tak ia dengar. Benda elektronik yang menunjukkan salah satu stasiun televisi itu tengah menayangkan berita mudik saat itu.

Menatap kosong program itu, Kushina menghela nafasnya. Kapan suaminya pulang? Ia sudah sangat rindu dengan laki – laki berambut pirang dan senyumnya yang menunjukkan gigi sampai menyilaukan mata.

_Ah_, Kushina tersenyum malu – malu sendiri mengingat bagaimana ekspresi suaminya saat melamarnya. Dibantu latar belakang cahaya putih yang sungguh indah menutupi tempat yang sebenarnya, kandang ayam ayahnya. Dengan berlutut dihadapannya, menunjukkan cincin lamaran yang sangat indah untuknya bagaimana suaminya melantunkan kata – kata untuk melamarnya. Kata yang sederhana. Ditambah dengan senyum lebar khas mentarinya membuat siapapun akan ikut tersenyu-

"MAMA!"

Kepala Kushina dengan cepat menengok kearah sumber suara. Dan dia dapat mendengar kepalanya berbunyi nyaring. Ia akan mengutuk siapapun yang sudah berani mengintrupsi acara mengkhaya-

_puk._

Kushina memukul kepalanya sendiri, ini bulan puasa. Kenapa dirinya justru mengkhayal seperti itu? Ya ampun.

"MAMA!"

Kushina mengelus belakang lehernya mendengar teriakan _cempreng_ itu. Ia harus sabar menghadapi apapun. Jangan sampai emosinya yang terkenal dengan rambutnya yang merah alami itu merajalela saat ini.

Kushina menengokkan kepalanya pada sesosok makhluk berambut pirang dengan mata biru besar dan sebuah senyum lebar yang luar biasa menunjukkan gigi susu yang menyilaukan.

_Ya ampun_, Kushina pasti sudah menjedukkan kepalanya menghadapi senyum seperti itu, kalau yang didepannya bukanlah balita suci seperti ini. Ia kenal betul senyum _mencurigakan_ itu. Minato sering menggunakannya ketika suaminya itu ingin sesuatu darinya dan hal _itu_ sekarang ikut dilakukan oleh anaknya ini.

Menghirup nafas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada malaikat kecilnya. "Apa Naruto, sayang?"

Naruto, masih dengan senyum lebar yang identik dengan milik ayahnya menjawab dengan suara khas anak – anak. "Papa kapan pulang?"

Mulut Kushiana mengatup, sementara pikirannya mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Memangnya kenapa, sayang?"

Wajah mentari itu tiba – tiba berubah menjadi mendung. Mata biru langit yang sebelumnya menyempit karena senyum, kini membesar dengan kabut dan genangan air yang kapan saja siap turun. Bibir mungil itu bergetar seolah menahan tangis. "Sa-Sasuke bilang, katanya ayahnya pulang bawa baju baru dan, dan makanan yang banyak." Tangan mungil itu membantu bagaimana hebat kalimatnya dalam menunjukkan kata 'banyak'.

Kushina menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan dari anaknya. Jadi, ini semua berawal dari anak Mikoto. Sasuke adalah anak dari Mikoto, teman sekaligus tetangganya. Pikirannya yang tempramen itu kini menyusun rencana – rencana untuk menjahili anak kecil itu. _Awas saja, Sasuke, akan bibi paksa supaya kamu mengenakai jepit rambut itu._ Dan diakhiri tawa kekanakan yang menyeramkan.

...

Dan tak jauh dari situ, Sasuke yang tengah bermain dengan kakaknya, Itachi, merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. "Kakak, Sasuke tidak mau main ke rumah bibi Kushina, ya." Sementara Itahi hanya mengangguk bingung terhadap adiknya ini.

...

"Mama, papanya kapan pulangnya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menggantung di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Kushina tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Dan saat itulah jawaban datang tanpa diudang, namun diterima dengan senang oleh Kushina.

"_Sekian informasi mudik lebaran kali ini. Kami akan kembali memberikan informasi mengenai mudik lebaran jam 3 sore, hanya di saluran kesayangan anda."_

"Mama?" Kepala Naruto sedikit dimiringkan mempertanyakan ketika dirinya melihat bagaimana senyum jahil mencurigakan itu muncul di wajah galak ibunya. "Mama?"

"Ayo kita berkemas, Naruto. Kita punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. Kejutan untuk ayahmu!" Dan dengan ciuman senang di pipi Naruto, Kushina segera ke kamar dengan lompatan riang.

"Kejutan?" Dan kepala Naruto jatuh ke bahu ketika ia tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya maksudkan.

...

_cklek._

Pintu luar rumah telah dikunci oleh Kushina. Semua jendela sudah ditutup rapat dan lampu diluar sudah dinyalakan. Ia menengok kebawah. Menemukan Naruto yang sudah rapi dan siap untuk bepergian dan disebelahnya terdapat sebuah tas yang cukup besar.

"Kita mau kemana, mama?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia mengeratkan kedua pegangan tas kecil dipunggungnya.

"Naruto, nanti jangan nakal,ya. Kita mau ke- Oh, Sasuke!" Jawaban Kushina terpotong oleh dirinya sendiri ketika ia menemukan anak berumur 6 tahun dengan rambutnya yang unik bersama ibunya.

Kushina berusaha menyembunyikan seringai ketika ia melihat bagaimana Sasuke tidak mau menemuinya.

"Oh, mau kemana, Kushina?" Mikoto berusaha menarik anaknya agar tidak kabur. Ia memperhatikan tetangganya itu yang sudah berkemas.

"Hehehe. Kejutan buat Minato. Kami mau lebaran disana." Kushina menjawabnya dengan malu – malu.

"Ho?"

Kushina mengangguk riang. Ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang segera diserahkan pada Sasuke yang masih ketakutan. "Buat beli jepit rambut, Sasuke." Dan betapa senangnya Kushina melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

"Sasuke kamu harus bilang apa?" Meskipun masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia berusaha agar anaknya ini dapat menghormati yang lebih tua.

Dengan adanya rona malu di wajah Sasuke, ia mulai berterima kasih. "'Makasih, bibi Kushina."

"Hehe, sama – sama."

"Mama! Buat Naruto-nya mana?" Kushina melihat bagaimana Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, menanti uang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membel es krim. Kushina menggeleng kepala, ketika ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, mereka mendengar suara motor yang berhenti di rumahnya.

"Yo! Kushina, mau kemana?" Seseorang yang terlihat tua berambut putih dengan tubuh yang tegap, melangkah menuju mereka dengan muka anehnya.

"Wa! Pak Mesum!" Naruto dengan semangat menunjuk. "Sasuke! Kau lihat, kan, pak pos ini sangat mesum!"

Sasuke dengan lugu mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan temannya. "Memang terlihat mesum. Mama jangan dekat – dekat sama pak mesum itu!" Sasuke segera mendorong ibunya untuk menjauh.

"Hey!" Jiraiya berusaha mengejar ketika ia mendengar kedua anak itu tertawa. "Dasar anak nakal. Apanya yang mesum." Jiraiya mengutuk dibalik nafasnya.

"Anda memang mesum, pak Jiraiya." Kata Kushina dibalik kekehannya bersama Mikoto.

"Kalian juga. Menyebalkan." Jiraiya memutar bola matanya, hingga ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Kushina suamimu mengirimkan sesuatu." Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang terlihat sangat tipis itu.

Mengerutkan dahi, Kushina segera membukanya dan menemukan hanya secarik kertas.

_Untuk Kushina sayang dan Naruto-ku,_

_Sampai saat ini aku baik – baik saja, Kushina. Aku harap sampai aku pulang kamu dan Naruto selalu baik – baik saja. Naruto tidak rewel, kan? Oops, sepertinya itu diragukan, hehehe._

_Pekerjaan tidak ada masalah, justru aku membawa kabar baik. Setelah beberapa bulan bekerja keras, akhirnya aku dan pegawai yang lain mendapat THR yang cukup. Dan aku berencana untuk pulang._ Kushina memucat membacanya.

_Tapi, untuk sekarang aku harus selesai sampai sini dulu. Aku masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Mungkin saat surat ini di tanganmu, aku telah-_

Belum selesai membacanya, Kushina dan yang lain sudah dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Papa!"

Setelah berteriak, Naruto segera berlari menuju ayahnya yang tengah berjalan pulang. Kushina melihat bagaimana senyum lebar itu tertempel keras di wajah suaminya, membawa sebuah tas dipunggung dan tas lainnya yang cukup besar ditangannya. Terlihat oleh – oleh. Dengan bergetar, Kushina membaca kembali surat tersebut.

_-mungkin aku telah berada diperjalanan atau mungkin sampai di rumah lebih dulu.-_

Kushina tidak perlu membaca yang selanjutnya. Kepalanya sudah pusing lebih dulu.

"Er... Sepertinya terlambat karena banyak sekali yang ingin mengirim surat, apalagi kartu lebaran." Jiraiya berusaha mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak disalahkan.

"Hai! Kushina sayang!" "Mama!" Kushina melihat Naruto yang sudah digendong oleh Minato dan melihat senyum lebar yang identik itu tertempel di wajah mereka, terlihat tak berdosa.

"Ho? Pak Mesum, apa kau mengirim suratku? Hah, pas sekali, bukan." Minato segera bersalaman dengan pak pos yang dulunya adalah orang tua yang selalu ia kerjai bersama dengan Fugaku waktu kecil.

Ia segera ingin memeluk istrinya, namun berhenti ketika ia melihat adanya tas bepergian. "Kau ingin kemana, Kushina?" Tanyanya polos.

"Mama dan Naruto ingin pergi ke rumah papa! Katanya buat kejutan!" Naruto menjawabnya dengan ceria.

"Benarkah? Tapi, Kushina kenapa kau harus kesana? Aku sudah pulang, kan?" Minato kembali bertanya dengan polos.

Kushina menghela nafasnya lelah. Tiba - tiba ia lupa alasan menerima lamaran dari laki – laki yang satu ini. Polos, sangat polos. Ia mendadak ingat dengan uang ia beri pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan suara ngeri ketika ia merasakan lirikan dari Kushina dan bersembunyi dibalik ibunya. Kembali menghela nafas, ia mengikhlaskan uang tadi, _itung – itung sedekah_.

Ya, itung – itung sedekah. Ini semua gara – gara surat ditangannya ini. Dia harus kembali meletakan pakaian yang ia kemas dan menahan malu dari Mikoto dan Jiraiya, ketika ia tidak jadi mudik.

Yah, itung – itung sedekah menahan malu.

**FIN**

**.**

**A/N:**

Er... Saya tahu ini fic yang aneh. Tapi, mau gimana lagi, inilah yang muncul di otak. Kfufufu...

Nah... Nah... sebelum ada yang tanya mengenai **TWoA** dan fic lain. Saya tidak janji kapan, hanya saja sedang dilanjutkan di lappy. (Grins)

Saya harap fic ini memuaskan. Terima kasih dan bye!

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
